coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9265 (4th October 2017)
Plot The trial continues. Shona, David and Mary give evidence against Nathan. Abi Franklin returns home early and nearly catches Anna there. Seb picks up Anna's purse before his mother sees it. Rita disappears on the morning of her operation. Gemma, Jenny and Norris look for her. Daniel tackles Phelan for a comment about the Calcutta Street development. Phelan gives him the brush-off. Eva is embarrassed after having sex with Adam. Craig is cross-examined by Neil's barrister. He's nervous on the stand and gives the wrong time of day for when he checked the home visits file and discovered Neil hadn't logged his meetings with Bethany. The barrister accuses him of trying to make a name for himself by blackening Neil's name. Daniel tries Phelan again when Eileen is there and finds him more amenable. Phelan gently pushes him to drop his investigation. Craig hates himself for his blunder in the courtroom and is annoyed that Neil's confession was deemed inadmissible. The factory girls are puzzled as they haven't received any donations. Cindy Watson urges Daniel to keep digging. Eva tells Adam she wants to keep him as a friend. He's disappointed. Faye sees Anna's purse in Seb's coat pocket. Neil admits to having sex with Bethany but claims that she came onto him. He plays the sympathy card, complaining about what he has to endure in his job and calling it a moment of weakness. Andy stores the tablets Phelan gives him. Daniel appears outside the house as Phelan is about to leave. Faye thinks Seb stole Anna's purse but is mollified when Anna pretends to have left it at Dev's. Nathan becomes increasingly cocky as the trial goes on. His barrister is afraid that the jury won't like him and advises him not to testify. He ignores the recommendation. Rita returns and announces that she's not having the operation. Nathan takes the stand. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Neil's Barrister - Anthony Barclay *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Clerk - Natalie Husdan *Prosecution Barrister - James Weber Brown *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Ian's Barrister - David Smith *Nathan's Barrister - Amelia Curtis *Cindy Watson - Esther Hall Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Seb Franklin's house - Living room *Derelict house - Cellar and exterior *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel digs for dirt on Phelan's flats swindle; Rita goes missing on the day of her operation; and Craig's nerves jeopardise an important task. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes